A Forgotten Present
by Ginny1010
Summary: This was written in between 2x08 and 2x09 and is based on the small glimpse of a scene in the promo for 2x09 where Jughead gives Betty a Christmas present. This is what I wish the scene could be, featuring a happy, communicative Bughead.


Disclaimer: If I owned Riverdale, it would consist entirely of Bughead scenes.

Note: This was written in between 2x08 and 2x09 and is based on the small glimpse of a scene in the promo for 2x09 where Jughead gives Betty a Christmas present. This is what I wish the scene could be, featuring a happy, communicative Bughead. Personal note: Though this scene acknowledges that Betty's serpent dance happened and moves a bit around the topic in a light fashion, I personally believe that a sixteen-year-old character had no business being written to undress in front of grown men.

A Forgotten Present

Betty was shuffling papers on her desk when Jughead appeared at the door. She glanced up, startled at his sudden knock. She stood up before she realized what she was doing, scanning his figure and noticing that he was without the signature serpent jacket. He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot and moved into the room.

"Hey, ugh, I brought you your Christmas present. Here you go." He handed her a small box wrapped in candy striped paper. Jughead seemed not to know where to look, stepping back and running a hand absentmindedly over his beanie.

"Thank you." She glanced down at the package before turning her back on him and moving to look out the window of the classroom. She could hear him nervously petering around behind her.

"Aren't you going to open it?" This infuriated her for some reason and she turned back to face him.

"What are you doing here, Jughead?" He stepped backwards again, holding his hands up.

"I just came to give you and Archie your presents…but I also might have some news. Since my dad is officially back, he wants me to transfer back to Riverdale High." Betty tensed around her mouth, her hands clenching at the desk in front of her.

"Oh. That's good, just great. And where does that leave you and the serpents exactly?" A dark look came over Jughead's expression but this time he met her gaze head on.

"I'm still part of the serpents, no matter what my dad or anyone else wants. Look Betts, I know that it will be weird, but I stand by what I said—we can't be together, it isn't safe—" Betty interrupted, sneering a little at him.

"Oh thank GOD, Jughead Jones here to save weak little Betty Cooper from the South Side. There was a time when you said that I was strong…stronger than all the white noise—" Her voice lost its fire and broke at the end and she trailed off unable to look at him again.

"You are, Betty—I meant what I said but—" Betty's ire returned hard and fast.

"But WHAT, Jug? I can't do this right now. I just—" Betty could feel the tears coming and felt frustrated by the example of weakness she didn't want to show. "That stupid dance—it was supposed to show you that I could be a part of your world. I could embrace the darkness—I have that darkness already in me. I thought you accepted that part of me already, but you didn't." Betty shook her head and looked at her clenched hands. "You still see me just like I asked you not to—the perfect girl next door. I'll never be rid of being her…I thought you knew me better than anyone, turns out—even you don't see me." She turned away from him again, unclenching her hands to see the fresh cuts on the inside of her palms.

It was silent for a second. Deadly silent. Betty sniffled a little, trying to inconspicuously wipe the tears with her sweater's sleeves. Then he was there, spinning her shoulder around and shoving her against the wall, kissing her as hard as she can remember him ever kissing her. Her gasp of surprise was cut off as he wound one arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him as the other hand made its way into her hair, yanking her ponytail out as he continued to kiss her. He pulled back and she caught her breath as she got wrapped up in his gaze, which seemed to burn steadily through her as he put both hands on the side of her face.

"Listen to me, Betty Cooper. I _do_ see you. I know you aren't perfect and I know and accept that you have that darkness inside of you, just like I do. You _are_ stronger than anyone I know. What I don't want you mixed up in is the godforsaken danger that has followed me ever since I stepped foot into Southside High. It's not that I don't see you or love you or that I didn't think that damn dance was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my l—"

He was cut off by her lips this time as she pulled him back down, this time melding their bodies together and refusing to let go until she couldn't physically go without air any longer. She rested her head on his forehead as they came back to their surroundings a second time. She opened her eyes and waited for him to open his as she let go and stepped back some, conscious of the fact that she had to get a little separation to have this conversation.

"Jug, I love you. I want to face the danger together—" Jug jolted a little and she could tell as he began to put up that wall again.

"Betts—you don't even know what you're saying, the danger—"

"Then _talk_ to me, Jug—" She moved closer to him, putting a hand on the side of his face and forcing him to look at her. "I can see there's something you aren't telling me and I'm sick of all the lies and the secrets, just tell me what's going on with you, Juggie. This is something we're supposed to fix together."

Jughead looked into her eyes and for the first time in a long time, he leaned into her. "Ok…ok. But Betts, I'm not proud of the decisions I made and I just don't want you to think less of me."

"Nothing could make me think less of you, I know who you are Jughead Jones, just like you know me." Her eyes sparkled at him for a second and all he could think is that he loved her with everything inside himself. He took a deep breath and started from the beginning, ending with his encounter with Penny Peabody and his dad the night at the White Wyrm.

Betty looked a little astonished and then mad. Jughead didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't Betty Cooper to come at him, fists flying at his chest. "Jughead Jones—you did not—break up with me—over THAT."

"Ow—Betts. I'm sorry! Betts—ow, seriously."

"You listen to me Jughead Jones, there will be no more serial killers or serpents or parents or anything else that will break us up to protect each other. I don't care if Penny Peabody has a damn army on her side, I will show that bitch soft underbelly—" Jughead wrapped his arms around her to stop her from moving towards the door.

"Ok Betts—seriously though, I was trying to protect you—and I still need to. The life I'm living is dangerous, and no matter what you say, I do have a choice to keep you out of it. You aren't weak, but you are my weakness." Betty broke out of his arms, spinning around to look at him.

"I am not going to say it again, Jughead. We will face what we need to together. I'm not saying you weren't stupid in your choices, I'm not saying it's not dangerous. What I am saying is that it _is_ my choice to be involved, and I will be with or without you. I already spoke to Toni about serpent tradition and whether you want me or not, I can be involved now. Try to stop me now that I know how you feel."

He looked into her steely gaze and realized it was pointless to argue, but couldn't help but put up one last fight. "But about Penny—" He was cut off with her smirk.

"Oh Jug, isn't it obvious. We just have to make sure she and everyone else knows I'm not a soft underbelly." Jughead glanced at her warily.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I've got a few ideas on how to make a serpent tremble…" Jughead was totally caught off guard at the turn the conversation took as Betty stepped closer to him and dragged her finger across his arm and then underneath the edge of his shirt. He looked down into her eyes staring up from underneath her lashes and he suddenly realized that the fight was won.

"Ok, Cooper, but no more dances in front of anyone but me." He expected her to blush dark red and was further surprised when she moved to purr in his ear.

"That can be arranged." Betty laughed at the look on his face as she stepped back, gave him a soft peck, and then grabbed him by the hand to lead him from the Blue and Gold classroom.

Jughead looked down at their connected hands and decided to follow Betty Cooper wherever she would lead him.


End file.
